Hangover Panic
by MissMahjong
Summary: Iruka wakes up and barely remembers the night before until it gives his face a high five slaps him , panic courses through him as he thinks "WTF?" Sorry not good with summaries.


Disclaimer: These characters are not mine, I just like to play with them every now and then, so suing me would only deprive me of my beef ramen, and I like my beef ramen.

His head hurt, a pounding from the inside of his forehead. The sun peeking through a hole in the curtain didn't help either. Iruka groaned as his body adjusted from sleep to awake and it wasn't content, the urged to pee overwhelmed the urge to stay in a warm bed, so he rolled out and went to the bathroom. He didn't register the other light skinned body in his bed, with multiple love bites openly displayed from the bare back of the other person.

Stumbling with a slight curse along the way, he wondered, 'stupid hangover, makin' my head hurt, ugh.'

He started his urinal business, 'What did I do last night? Did I drink?' he burped and flinched, 'yup, I did, gross. If I went drinking how the hell did get home then?'

Iruka finished his toilet stuff, brushed his teeth and left from the bathroom to the kitchen, with one thought in mind, 'That was a long ass piss, stupid drinking, makin' me pee more than I should.'

In the kitchen, he went to the 'fridge and got out the milk, 'Hum, milk for my coffee.'

Looking at the dairy product brought images to his head that both excited and scared him at the same time. Images of another body entwined with his, under him and submitting to him, with milky white skin and white silver. A well toned chest, breathing in and out, and the neck creamy white with red spots from love markings and a pink mouth panting and moaning. Flashes of a gorgeous face complete with blushing cheeks and bi-color eyes and a scar seemed familiar.

Iruka dropped the milk, it spilled all over the counter top, but he didn't notice because his brain screamed at him, telling him to stop thinking and that the person he slept with was Kakashi. Iruka slept with Kakashi. Iruka topped Kakashi, another tip his brain told him. In full panic, or scared as shit mode, he ran from the kitchen to his bedroom, hoping to all deities that those images in his memory weren't real or at least a sex deprived fantasy of his subconscious.

Iruka stopped at his room with a skid and his heart stopped for a good second, there was the Kakashi, on his bed, naked as far as he can tell, the blanket only covered his butt and some of his legs, with his feet out. As Iruka stepped in the room, the evidence of their nighttime endeavor visible with hickys nearly all over the back, small finger-sized bruises forming on the scarecrows hips, the panic in Irukas' mind was to overwhelming, he almost collapsed on the bed, avoiding Kakashis' feet.

'Holy Shit! I had sex with Kakashi, Shit! Shitshitshitshitshit shit balls, Shit! How in the fuck did this happen! Shit, my head. Argh, I got drunk and then what? I don't remember hitting on him, I don't remember taking him home, I can barely remember shit. Was it consensual, oh Kamisama, please let it be consensual, I'm fucked if it wasn't. No, Kakashi is an adult jounin, he is fully capable of saying no and taking care of himself if I was forceful. What the fuck am I thinking, this is Kakashi, The Hatake Kakashi, the fucking Copy Ninja for crying the fuck out loud, I'm more than just fucked, SHIT!'

While Iruka was having a mental break down on the edge of his bed, his sleeping night guest finally woke up, feeling relaxed and refreshed with some apprehension on how his host was going to react, even though he kind of had an idea, no one could ever really know how a chuunin will react to having a sexy disheveled jounin in their bed.

Kakashi looked around for Iruka and joined him, just sitting there with the blanket pooled around his lap, waiting for the caramel colored man to notice his presence next to him. Iruka finally noticed Kakashi was now awake, sitting to his right, as much as Iruka didn't want to, he had to look at the milk colored man.

Surprisingly, the dolphin didn't see any negative emotion from the scarecrow at all, only concern, which led him wondering 'do I look like shit, I feel like shit.'

"Hey."

"H-Hey."

The white haired man gave him a head tilt, which Irukas' mind screamed 'CUTE!', the brunette flinched.

"Got a hangover?"

"Your face is amazing, I uh, shit, I'm sorry."

"If that was a complement, then don't apologize, thank you. Hangover?"

"Yeah."

"I know a remedy, I'll make it for you, stay here. Ok?"

"Ok." Kakashi left to the kitchen, which left Iruka alone with his thoughts that hammered on his head. A little while later, Kakashi returned with a brown drink in hand and gave it to the dolphin as he sat one his previous spot.

"Thanks. What's in it?" He began to drink.

"Tomato juice, clam juice, some apple juice and a shit load of vodka."

"Grbrup", Iruka gagged a bit, "Blah, Vodka? Why?"

"One of the cures for a hangover is more alcohol, feeling better now?"

"Yeah, a little."

They both went silent, not entirely sure of what to talk to each other about, Iruka had questions, and Kakashi was apprehensive about those questions.

"Ah"

"Ah"

They both started to that but stopped.

"So, um, do, do you know what happened last night." The brunette asked.

"Yeah."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"We had sex."

"Yeah, well, I knew that, but how did- ?"

"Weren't you ever told the birds and the bees?"

"Yes, of course, yeah, wait- Kakashi. I'm being serious, how did this all happen?"

"Um,… promise you won't get mad?"

"Get mad, why would I get mad? Wait…You did something, didn't you?"

"I got you drunk on purpose."

"What? Why?"

Kakashi looked unsure on how to tell Iruka, which shocked the brunette to see the usually confident ninja, timid. The scarecrow kind of reminded him of when his students want to say something, but didn't know how, the teacher within Iruka peeked out.

"Kakashi, please explain why you felt the need to get me drunk on purpose?"

"I, I really like you Iruka, and I didn't know how to let you know."

"So you decided to get me drunk, isn't that-?"

"Please don't take it the wrong way, I don't do things the normal way, I'm unconventional. I like you but I'm not good with these kinds of things."

"Like relationships?"

"No, more like expressing my self. I didn't know how to tell you I wanted to be with you."

"Kakashi, you want to be with me?"

"If you don't mind I'm single at the moment but I'm looking for a boyfriend and I'm hoping that you can fill the spot."

Iruka was confused, here was a good-looking man, that can have anyone he wants and he wanted Iruka.

"Why? Why would you want to be with me, I'm nothing special, just a chuunin teaching at the ninja academy."

"You are special, to me. You put a passion into everything you do, and I do mean everything." Iruka noticed the innuendo and blushed a bit.

"I'm being sincere, you have a passion that I find attractive, you're nice, caring, funny, and considering events from last night, I'm not about to let you go so easily. I find you sexy."

Iruka looked at Kakashi chest with more love markings.

"I did that huh?"

"Yes, yes you did."

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

"So, was it good, the sex? Was it good for you?"

"You make it seem like I have high standards. Yes, Iruka, it was really good."

"I just didn't want to disappoint, you know, you went through all the trouble of getting me drunk, so I wanted to know if you liked it."

"The sex was amazing, and it would be even better if we can be boyfriends so I won't have to get you drunk just to have sex with you."

"Well I'm glad you did it, I've liked you for a long time too, but I didn't want to get my hopes up if you didn't return my feelings."

"Really? You like me?"

"Yeah, I don't know much about you, other than your reputation as a ninja, how you trained your genin and that you read porn in public, and that you're awesomely sexy, especially in that underwear, something tell me those aren't standard issue."

"No, they're mine, I like booty shorts, feels better in the uniform pants."

"Yes they are, but back to being serious, I'd like to get to know you better, so yeah, we could be boyfriends. I just want to know one more thing."

"What?"

"Did we kiss at all, last night?"

"Yeah, like all the time."

"Can I get a reminder?"

With a quick nod from Kakashi, they kissed and it brought back more memories of the night before. Their meeting of lips was tentative at first but grew with passion and soon Iruka was dominating Kakashi, with tongue. They broke the kiss panting and Iruka has never been more glad to have a hangover.

"I have the whole day off, you?"

"It's the weekend, no school."

"Then maybe we can-?"

Iruka kissed him again.


End file.
